Raise your glass (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: Derek trouvait Stiles parfait…À moins qu'il y ait de la vodka.


**Raise your glass (fr)**

 _Lève ton verre_

Auteur : _**Violet Sparks**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

 **Note de l'auteure :** _dédié à Fiby_elle pour son anniversaire._

 **Note de la traductrice :** _Voici donc une nouvelle auteure qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire et nous la remercions pour ce texte. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

 _C'est FaralEcrivaine qui m'avait demandé un Sterek. J'espère que c'est ce qui tu attendais._

* * *

 **Raise your glass**

 _So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_  
 _All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And "Nitty-Gritty"  
Dirty little freaks  
Won't you come and come and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass_

Si quelqu'un avait raconté à Derek Hale qu'un jour il en aurait fini avec son auto réclusion et qu'il serait finalement tombé amoureux, très certainement que l'intéressé aurait cherché ce Nostradamus à deux sous dans chaque recoin de la Terre, mais seulement et exclusivement pour pouvoir lui déchirer la gorge de ses propres mains.

Bref, Derek Hale amoureux était la chose la plus improbable après l'histoire de la cigogne et des ânes qui volent, et pourtant, contre toute attente, après une farce du destin vraiment singulière, Derek n'avait pas seulement trouvé l'amour véritable, mais avait finalement entrepris avec ce dernier une relation stable et durable.

Six mois.

Son histoire avec Stiles Stilinski allait de l'avant depuis six très longs et très solides mois.

Une histoire à en perdre la tête.

Personne n'est parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe amoureux.

Voilà, Derek avait entendu cette phrase dans sa vie environ un million de fois et en toutes sortes d'occasions. Quelques fois, il l'avait lu sur un emballage d'un Bacio Perugina1, quelques autres en fourrant le nez dans les journaux intimes de ses sœurs… Et parce que c'est dans sa nature de grand méchant loup, et aussi parce que – comment le dire de manière élégante ? – ça lui semblait franchement être une grosse connerie, il avait toujours ignoré cette maudite phrase.

Et enfin, il aurait défié quiconque de supporter une haleine pestilentielle en faisant appel à tout l'amour du monde. Mais tous ses arguments s'étaient envolés quand Stiles était arrivé dans sa vie.

Derek trouvait Stiles parfait.

Ok, de temps en temps il avait encore envi de frapper sa petite tête de déjanté sur la première superficie disponible, mais ça c'était un problème sur lequel il était en train de travailler…

Derek aimait tout de Stiles, des choses les plus futiles aux gestes le plus éclatants : il adorait ses toasts brulés, servis habituellement avec un sourire désolé et deux yeux de chiot abandonné ses pieds constamment gelés ne lui déplaisaient pas, il les serrait contre ses jambes chaudes, sous le plaide il ne faisait plus attention à ses caprices de gamin, à ses bizarreries d'adolescent maladroit, à ses flots de paroles, qu'il avait appris à écourter avec un regard ou un baiser.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis à âme qui vive, il se surprenait lui-même à penser certaines choses, mais à ses yeux, Stiles était vraiment l'être le plus beau de la création, le cadeau d'une vie trop pleine de sacrifice, un concentré d'hyperactivité et de bonnes choses auxquelles Derek n'aurait pas changé une virgule.

À moins qu'il y ait de la vodka.

Parce que ça c'était une autre paire de manches.

Stiles Stilinski ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Mais vraiment pas, rien, nada de chez nada.

Un seul verre de vodka citron et s'en était fini, son beau était parti, et c'était à Derek de le surveiller tout le reste de la soirée.

Oui, parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas avoir l'alcool tranquille, de celui qui te conduit dans un coin et qui te fait pleurer comme une petite fille délaissée par son prince charmant un soir de bal !

Il n'y avait jamais rien de simple dans la vie de Derek Hale !

Non, Stiles s'amusait à faire le jongleur, à danser avec tous les invités, à déclencher des bagarres, à casser des objets, à embrasser des inconnus, à déblatérer des choses absurdes sur le destin de la planète et … à vomir.

Surtout, à un certain point, à vomir.

Désormais Derek s'était résolu à l'accompagner aux peu de fêtes auxquels son copain réussissait à l'incruster, habillé directement en basket et de chemises pas trop couteuses, juste pour ne pas déranger tous les saints du paradis avec ses insultes, quand il se retrouvait à lui tenir la tête accroupi au-dessus des toilettes.

Une torture.

Un supplice.

Une punition divine pour tous ses méfaits commis en vingt-cinq ans de lycanthropie.

Et bien évidement Derek n'aurait pas imaginé ne serait-ce une seconde que le ce petit spectacle lui serait épargné le soir même.

Derek et Stiles, avec tout le reste de la meute, avaient été invités par le sheriff Stilinski à une petite fête dans le jardin, en l'honneur de sa promotion entant que vice-directeur de l'équipe spéciale d'investigation.

Pour le persuader de participer, son copain avait eu recours à tout son art de la manipulation – en suppliant le loup avec sa moue la plus irrésistible et mieux, en lui promettant à l'oreille des performances sexuelles dignes d'un Oscar pornographique – si bien qu'il avait fini par le convaincre, et seulement une seconde était passée que déjà le jeune Hale regrettait sa décision.

Derek détestait les fêtes de famille, au moins autant qu'il détestait les fêtes dans les bars en ville. Toute cette familiarité, toute cette euphorie mielleuse le mettaient dans un embarras évident, pour ne pas parler du fait que Stiles semblait posséder une armée de vieilles tantes pire que l'arme rouge, lesquelles ne perdaient pas une occasion pour le palper ou le pincer à des endroits décidément peu agréables.

La pire de toute cependant était la tante Margaret.

La sœur, de la tante, de la cousine, de la belle-sœur, de la grand-mère de Stiles était la plus irritante, antipathique, pédante et acariâtre petite vieille que Derek n'ait jamais croisé dans son existence.

Cette femme était décidément plus venimeuse qu'un kanima !

De ce que son copain lui avait raconté, tante Margaret avait eu la chance d'épouser un des plus importants commandants de l'armée américaine durant la seconde guerre mondiale et à la mort de celui-ci – survenu d'une manière étrangement suspecte ! – la harpie avait obtenu un héritage à faire pâlir d'envi un émir arabe, chose qui lui avait permis non seulement de vivre de rente toute sa vie, mais – d'après elle ! – aussi de se considérer supérieure à l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle appartenait à cette catégorie de vieille fille bigote et fanatique de l'église, c'est pourquoi elle était l'unique tante à laquelle Stiles n'avait pas pu confesser son homosexualité, le contraignant par conséquent à présenter Derek seulement comme un ami, au lieu de son compagnon.

Et oui, si l'alpha détestait déjà ce petit concentré de méchanceté, maintenant qu'il la savait capable de le juger lui et son copain pour leur relation, il devait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

Grâce au ciel, son attention était portée sur la conversation de Scott et des autres betas, sagement assis sur les fauteuils en osier et occuper à boire leurs cocktails.

Parce qu'évidement Derek ne pouvait pas avoir la chance de tomber dans une fête où on ne sert que de sympathiques jus de fruits ou un innocent Coca-cola. Bien sûr que non ! Le sheriff avait invité aussi ses collègues et quelques délicieux mélanges d'alcool avaient été l'idéal pour se rafraîchir de l'étouffante soirée d'été et détendre l'atmosphère.

Derek lança un regard préoccupé au verre serré dans la main de Stiles, plein à ras bord d'un liquide coloré et à l'odeur intense, probablement un mix de rhum et de vodka.

" **Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends seulement un verre…** " l'entendit-il murmurer à son oreille pour le rassurer, mais la vitesse où l'adolescent l'avala, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien pour s'y tenir.

Alors l'alpha pâlit violement, mais ce ne fut rien comparer à l'instant où ce grand dadet d'Isaac Lahey s'approche d'eux avec son habituel air de chien apeuré et qu'après avoir plaisanté un peu avec Stiles, il lui demande de finir son verre –décidément trop plein ! – car il venait de se mettre d'accord pour passer aux boissons non alcoolisées et d'aller prendre un soda.

Donc, ce fut plus ou moins à ce moment-là que Derek su qu'il était fichu.

Et, malheureusement pour lui, rien ce soir-là ne lui donna tort.

" **Stiles, descends de là !"**

" **Mais je veux chanter ! Je veux devenir un membre de One Direction !** "

" **Stiles ! Tu es debout sur la table de la cuisine et ce que tu as dans la main c'est une courgette** !"

" **Courgette ! J'aime les courgettes ! Elles me plaisent farcies, en bouillie, panées… mais je ne veux pas les avoir dans le derrière ! Parce que tu sais, j'ai vu une vidéo trèèèès bizarre où un mec se la met vraiment dans les fesses !** "

Derek se frappe le front avec sa main.

" **Stiles… je vais me mettre à pleurer…"**

" **Non Derek… ne pleure pas** !" se dépêche de dire le garçon et pour le consoler s'assoit sur la surface plane.

Au moins ils avaient évité une chute et une table effondrée.

À ce moment, Allison et Scott entrent main de la main dans leur petit environnement alors Stiles enlève ses doigts des cheveux de son loup pour fondre sur eux en les entrainant dans un gros câlin.

" **Je vous aime !"** hurle-t-il, avant que Derek n'arrive à le rattraper.

" **Stiles, tu es ivre mort !"** affirme son meilleur ami, s'éloignant gentiment et secouant la tête avec un sourire, habitué désormais à ce genre de scène.

" **Merci pour la constatation, Mc Call! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! "** rugit-il, mais comme d'habitude le beta se contente d'hausser les épaules et de s'enfuir avec sa copine, l'abandonnant avec la bombe à retardement.

Cet horrible lâche, lui et ce petit Juda d'Isaac paieront cher pour ça.

Quand Stiles semble sur le point de vouloir l'escalader, le loup doit abandonner ses rêves de vengeances pour bien le tenir et commence à l'emmener vers la sortie en silence, évitant surtout le regard du sheriff, plutôt inquiet de l'inhabituel euphorie du garçon.

Inutile de le dire, Stiles ne semblait pas avoir la même idée.

" **Derek… Derek…** **"** l'appele le chiot, cramponné à son cou et ondulant sur lui de manière lascive.

Mon dieu, non !

" **Derek… j'ai envie…"**

L'interpelé leva les yeux au ciel et fut contraint d'accélérer son avancé.

Voilà la partie de l'histoire que Derek haïssait plus que le vomi, ponctuelle comme une horloge suisse et tellement attentionnée qu'elle coïncide avec l'arrivé de la grande tante Margaret devant leur nez.

Le moment où Stiles décide de devenir un nymphomane assoiffé de sexe et qu'il n'arrête pas de suggérer des choses à l'oreille de Derek jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit contraint de le barricader dans son lit, où peu après il s'endort.

Derek Hale considérait cette partie comme « la pire du pire » pour trois simples raisons : a) les suggestions de Stiles donneraient envie à un cinéaste pornographique b) le plus souvent ces suggestions n'étaient pas susurrées, mais hurlées au quatre vents ; c) Derek se serait auto-flagellé, tellement il avait envie d'accomplir toutes ces suggestions !

« **Non, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie, avance !** » affirme-t-il alors de manière autoritaire, accélérant le pas.

Tentative inutile, juste pour avoir bonne conscience.

« **Derek allons dans la salle de bain ! Je t'en prie mets la moi, prends-moi ! J'en ai besoin !** »

« **Stiles, pour ton bien ! Retrouve le peu de raison enfouit sous tes deux verres de vodka et tais-toi !** »

« **Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me veux pas ? Moi je veux ! Je l'ai tellement dure !** »

« **Parce qu'il y a ta tante !** »

À l'instant auquel il l'affirme, la tante de Stiles s'arrête devant leurs yeux, observe des pieds à la tête son neveu puis lui-même et crispe ses lèvres dédaigneusement quand l'adolescent l'observe avec deux yeux immenses et perdus dans le vide, amusés comme dirait Derek, chose absolument répréhensible pour la dame.

Le loup tente de sauver les apparences redressant le garçon, quasiment appuyé contre son épaule et prie mentalement tous les saints du paradis afin qu'il décide de tenir sa bouche fermée.

Mais c'était trop demander, évidement.

« **Genim, mon petit, tu vas bien ?** » demanda la harpie avec un ton inquisiteur et Stiles la regarde, battant ses longs cils pendant un quart de seconde, pour ensuite contracter sa bouche en une moue adorable, avec la lèvre inférieure qui recouvre la supérieure comme un enfant abandonné.

« **Non, Tatan ! Aide-moi** ! » se lamente Stiles.

Derek releva l'expression attendrie de la vielle bique à la demande du plus jeune, pendant que lui, immobile à ses côtés, reste pétrifié, en proie à la terreur.

Stiles ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi.

Jamais !

« **Bien sûr, trésor ! Sois tranquille, tout va s'arranger !** » dit la femme bonne enfant en lui caressant sa joue écarlate.

« **Non, Tatan ! Tu dois le convaincre ! Convaincs-le, je t'en supplie !** »

Le cœur de Derek eu une série d'infarctus quand il comprit où le discours de Stiles allait mener.

Ils étaient fichus.

« **Stiles, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** » demanda justement la dame.

Et Derek aurait essayé par tous les moyens de débrancher la bouche de son copain, vraiment, tout pour déjouer cette catastrophe par toutes les manières connues, mais il n'était qu'un simple être humain, par Diane, un pauvre diable comme tant d'autre au monde, c'est pourquoi à ce moment-là il reste immobile, silencieux, avec les yeux fermés et se laisse emporter par l'avalanche.

« **Derek ne veut pas me baiser ! Je suis dur ! j'ai envie ! Et lui ne veut pas me la mettre ! Convaincs-le-toi, je t'en prie ! J'en ai besoin ! Je le veux tellement ! Je veux qu'il me remplisse comme il le fait à chaque fois !** »

Lui et Stiles avait déjà rejoint la Camaro, alors que d'autres étaient en train de secourir tante Margaret, au bord de l'évanouissement.

La routine de Derek n'avait plus changé, depuis qu'il avait plus ou moins 18 ans. Quelqu'un aurait pu l'accuser d'être un type méthodique, de ces obsessionnels qui ont besoin d'un programme pour chaque seconde de leur vie, mais la vérité était que Derek adorait savoir exactement comment les choses allaient finir, avoir une certaine sécurité et ne pas se retrouver avec de mauvaises surprises.

C'est pour cela qu'il se levait tous les matins à 6h30, il s'autorisait une heure de Jogging dans le parc le plus proche ou (depuis qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills) dans la forêt, après quoi il rentrait à la maison à 7h30 précises pour prendre une douche, où il restait sous le jet d'eau bouillant pour quinze fantastiques minutes.

Inutile de dire que quand Stiles est entré dans sa vie, rien de ce que Derek essayait de programmer ne finissait par vraiment se réaliser.

Il se levait le matin avec l'intention d'aller courir, et se trouvait engagé dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Quand il aurait voulu aller se coucher à une heure descente, un certain gamin décidait de passer la nuit avec lui et raccourcissait ses heures de sommeil, en l'impliquant dans des activités très plaisantes. Il cherchait simplement à finir son livre en paix et voilà que deux secondes après, qu'il se retrouvait à moitié nu et gémissant, contraint à s'empêcher de hurler pour ne pas alarmer la moitié de l'état américain.

Pas qu'il se plaigne, bien sûr, mais c'était un tantinet frustrant de lire toujours la même ligne et de ne pas arriver à savoir qui diable était l'assassin, dont l'identité était en fait révélée quelques pages auparavant.

Stiles désormais était devenu le chaos de sa vie, mais Derek pouvait se plaindre autant qu'il voulait, il ne s'en serait privé pour rien au monde.

Même si, comme hier, il le contraignait à passer des nuits blanches.

Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche et entra à l'intérieur, cherchant un peu de clame sous le jet bouillant.

Il avait passé les dernières heures à aider Stiles à vomir, à se déshabiller et se coucher, ce dernier point surtout fut compliqué, vu que le garçon continuait de s'agiter et d'esquiver ses bras, avec la pure intention de le provoquer et de rendre cet innocent câlin en quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud et séduisant. Une partie de lui, la plus féline, aurait tranquillement cédé aux flatteries de Stiles, mais en fixant ses yeux brillants, tellement différents et tellement doux contrairement à la luxure de ses lèvres et de ses paroles, il semblait à Derek qu'il aurait profité du gamin et l'idée de faire l'amour avec lui dans ces conditions, quand le matin suivant il ne se serait rappelé de rien, l'avait dégouté.

Il secoua la tête, provoquant quelques éclaboussures contre la vitre opaque et après y avoir versé une généreuse dose de shampoing, il commença à se masser la tête, dans une tentative de se débarrasser de cette énorme fatigue qui, il le savait, l'accompagnerait toute la journée.

Il s'immerge sous le jet de la douche, où il profite du picotement de l'eau contre sa peau, les yeux clos et l'expression relaxée comme si la fatigue partait en même temps que le savon… du moins jusqu'au bruit brusque l'informant que sa quiétude était terminée.

Un Stiles à moitié endormi et, à en juger son expression douloureuse, aussi sujet à un horrible mal de tête, l'observe pendant quelques secondes depuis le tapis de douche, comme focalisé, avant de s'introduire dans la douche, embarquant Derek avec ses lèvres mouillées dans un baiser langoureux.

« **Bonjour** ». Balbutia le garçon, en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui offrant un sourire fatigué.

Derek secoua la tête et récupéra le bain moussant, prêt à réveiller son copain comme il le devait.

« **Je dirais plutôt bonne nuit à voir ta tête.** »

« **Ma tête va très bien !»**

 **« Si tu le dis… »**

La réponse de Stiles à sa énième moquerie fût un sonore claquement de langue, mais il ne perd pas son calme face à cet enfantillage, il répond plutôt avec une pincette sur le flanc encore sec et une morsure sur ses lèvres qui devient vite un baisé tout sauf innocent. Ils restèrent un moment à frotter leurs corps mouillés et à échanger des effusions Derek torture chaque parcelle de sa peau avec le savon, le faisant gémir fort, mais l'autre ne reste pas inactif léchant le cou du loup et soupirant dans son oreille pour le rendre fou.

« **Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'hier je n'ai pas fait de bêtises dont je doive me repentir…** » glapit Stiles d'un trait, un miracle vu qu'à cet instant Derek s'était mis à caresser son sexe en érection.

« **Pour dire vrai tu en as fait tellement que je ne sais pas par où commencer.** »

« **Oh mon dieu ! Mon père va bien ?** » s'exclame le garçon agité, l'observant non seulement avec une tête de chien battu, mais surtout fermant sa propre main vers son érection en besoin d'affection.

Derek grogna et se maudit pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de traumatiser Stiles avec le récit de la désastreuse soirée, surtout dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« **Ton père oui, mais tu as failli vomir quelques fois dans la Camaro…** »

Stiles sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil et il reprend parcours qu'il a initié précédemment le long des abdominaux sculptés du lycanthrope, pour arriver jusqu'à son membre, mouillé et bandé, le serrant doucement pour voir l'homme gémir et se contorsionner.  
 **  
« J'ai risqué gros alors…** » dit-il entre deux baisers « **Je ne mérite pas tant d'attentions…** »

« **Non en effet.** »

Après un dernier baiser sensuel, fait de langues qui s'enroulent et de soupires bouillants, Derek retourne Stiles dans un mouvement brusque et le presse rudement contre la vitre embuée de la douche avec son corps tout en entrecroisant leurs mains contre la superficie mouillée.

L'alpha glisse lentement le long de son dos, lui mord fortement une épaule y gagnant une lamentation joueuse, après quoi il ne perd pas de temps, il guide son érection en sécurité dans la chaire du garçon et s'y plonge avec un grognement sauvage, qui se libère dans l'air silencieux, que seul le jet d'eau qui coulait sur eux perturbait.

Et voilà une autre chose que Derek n'aurait cédé pour rien au monde : la sensation d'être enveloppé par Stiles et posséder son corps, le monde extraordinaire dans lequel le jeune humain se donnait à lui sans réserve, sans lui épargner un seul gémissement, une seule respiration.

Seul Stiles réussissait à être dominé et dominer, se laisser pousser presque avec violence contre cette vitre humide et pourtant aller contre ses poussées, permettre au loup de le mordre, mais ensuite le punir d'un regarde chargé de sexe, un baiser trop érotique ou une contraction des muscles impitoyable.

Derek bougeait à l'intérieur de lui et le monde devenait blanc. Le bruit érotique de leurs chairs en collision voyageait sensuellement sur le carrelage de la douche, pendant que les gouttes chaudes enlevaient le savon de leurs peaux avec une poussée violente, le lycanthrope lui souleva le buste pour le coller à son torse, une main possessivement posée sur sa gorge.

« **Touche-moi** » … susurra Stiles les yeux clos.

« **Tu ne le mérites pas…** » grogna Derek et avec la même brusquerie il le pousse de nouveau contre la vitre pour le pénétrer avec plus de force.

Stiles tellement frustré, continuait ses « **Je t'en supplie, Derek… touche moi…** », mais vu que tout ce qu'il obtenait était une autre série de vigoureuses poussées - parfaites mais insuffisantes pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'orgasme – il laissa glisser sa main libre le long de son corps, avec l'intention de se donner du plaisir tout seul. Dès que Derek le remarque, il intercepte le mouvement et piège de nouveau les doigts en sécurité sous les siens, en se moquant de lui.

« **Sois sage, Stiles…** »

« **Tu es injuste !** »

« **Tu ne sais pas à quel point…** »

Derek parcoure avec sa langue l'espace entre ses épaules et son menton puis sans lui laisser le temps de s'en rendre compte, il finit par soulager son érection douloureuse, en commençant à la pomper au rythme de ses poussés. Stiles s'exhibe en un authentique cri de plaisir, sa tête penchée en arrière, sur l'épaule du lycanthrope et indécis, il commence à bouger au même rythme que ses va et viens, fébrilement, ne sachant pas s'il préférait les pénétrations toujours plus vigoureuses ou se laisser aller contre son poing, serré et accueillant.

« **Plus vite, je sais que tu meurs de venir à l'intérieur de moi…** » lâcha le garçon, accompagnant les mouvements de bassin derrière lui avec une main et se vengent du lycanthrope avec une voix sensuelle, comme seul lui savait le faire « **Fais le, Derek… je t'en prie…** »

Le loup avait toujours profité d'un bon sens de l'autocontrôle. Il en avait toujours eu, du moins jusqu'à ce que Stiles Stilinski déboule dans sa vie. Et il essaya vraiment, de se retenir de donner satisfaction à ce gamin impertinent, il essaie avec toutes ses forces, mais les muscles de Stiles s'étaient resserrés autour de lui en même temps, alors il ne restait plus à Derek qu'à subir l'orgasme, se laissant aller à l'intérieur indécencement, avec un dernier et profond va et viens.

Cela suffit à Stiles pour se libérer dans la main de l'homme et ainsi le suivre tout de suite après, couvrant ses gémissements avec les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le bruit de l'eau ruisselante, agressant encore leurs corps.

Derek fut celui qui pensa à fermer le robinet, vu que le plus jeune, encore dévasté par le plaisir, semblait trouver à peine la force de se retirer de son membre et de s'enfiler en sécurité entre ses deux bras.

« **Tu me jures que papa va bien, hein sourwolf** ? » murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

« **Il va très bien, Stiles, soit tranquille**. » répondit Derek, en lui caressant le dos humide d'un mouvement lent « **il ne te jettera pas dehors… ou du moins je crois…** »

Stiles fronce les sourcils.

« **Comme ça : enfin je crois ?** »

« **Je t'expliquerais après, là tout de suite nous avons besoin d'une douche !** »

La bouche de Stiles fut définitivement ravie de pouvoir reprendre cette discussion à un autre moment de la journée.

Derek était en train de se raser.

Il était en train de se raser et tout allait parfaitement bien.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Stiles décroche son portable.

« **Derek… pourquoi est-ce que tante Margaret m'a déshérité ? Et, surtout… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient de sortir de l'hôpital et que mon père pense que c'est de ma faute ?**! »

Le loup soupire avec regret, tamponne son visage avec une serviette, prend le plus de temps possible, après quoi il fait son entrée dans la chambre, s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte.

Avec la poisse qu'il avait, il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au compte rendu de la soirée précédente.

Honte à lui qui avait quand même espéré.

 **« Assois toi Stiles, ça va être long… et crois-moi, après avoir entendu tout ça, tu ne toucheras plus une goutte d'alcool !** »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :**

 _Laissant de côté le fait que j'ai très honte de cette broutille que je viens d'écrire, j'espère quand même vous avoir tiré un sourire et que ça a plu à la principale concerné 3 3_

 _Je rappelle que le nouveau chapitre de Purple Bruise et en ligne et que demain je publierais un Huntbastian (toujours pour l'anniversaire de Fiby !) dans la section Glee ! Quoiqu'onques s'y intéressera, me fera plaisir !_

 _Gros bisous à tous ! S'il vous plait, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 _Encore un fois j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser u message pour l'auteur, je le lui traduirais et transmettais._

 _J'ai traduit cette fic car on m'a demandé de traduire de nouveau du Sterek. J'ai donc trouver cette fic que j'aime beaucoup et il y en a une autre du même auteur que j'aimerais traduire aussi._

 _Cependant j'ai mis plus de 6 mois à trouver le temps d'achever cette traduction donc ne soyez pas trop pressé pour la prochaine._

 _Il me restera aussi des traductions de Doralice que j'aimerais faire… Peut-être un jour si j'ai le temps…_

 _Au plaisir d'avoir votre avis et à bientôt !_

1 Chocolat italien, en forme de petit dôme, dont l'intérieur de l'emballage est marqué d'une petite phrase philosophique (comme certaine de nos papillote à Noël).


End file.
